


Just a little tied up

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim get a reward for staying uninjured for twenty-five days, but sometimes rewards don’t go quite as expected.





	Just a little tied up

Jim sauntered into Leonard’s office, grinning.

“What did you do this time?” Leonard asked barely glancing up from his work.

“Why do you always assume I did something?” Jim sat down on the edge of the desk.

“Because most of the time that seems to be the case.”

“Well, I didn’t do anything. Or I did. I don’t know what you want me to consider it.”

Leonard looked up at Jim expectantly.

“Guess what today is.”

“Tuesday?” Leonard answered utterly confused.

“It’s day twenty-six, Bones!”

“Of?”

“We had a deal that if I make it twenty-five full days without injury, I get a reward.”

Leonard sat back and thought for a moment, then looked at Jim rather impressed. “That you did.”

“So, what’s my reward?”

“I’ll tell you after our shifts.”

Jim pouted. “But, Bones.”

“I’m not telling you now so you can whine and pout all you want.”

“Mean,” Jim muttered as he stood and walked out.

~~~

That night when Leonard got back to their quarters, after Jim gave him a quick kiss, the blond immediately asked, “So, will you tell me now?”

“Impatient, are we?” Leonard laughed as he toed off his boots.

“Very.”

Leonard could feel Jim watching him intently as he changed out of his uniform and into loungewear. “Next shore leave, you get to call the shots during sex,” he said suddenly.

“What?”

“You get to decide what we do during sex.”

Jim’s face lit up. “I get to decide on everything?”

Leonard nodded. “Within obvious reason, yes.”

“What’s obvious reason?”

“Nothing I wouldn’t do to you and nothing I’ve stated is a no before. So, if you want to top, you can do that. If you want me to blow you, I’ll do it. If you want me to be as quiet as possible, I’ll do it. If you want to dominate me, you can do that.”

“You a submissive?”

“Under the right circumstances, yes.”

“So, how would we go about this?”

“Write down what you want, though you can decide day of as well, of course.”

Jim nodded excitedly, hurrying off to do so.

***

Two weeks later, Leonard triple checked the list Jim had made, making sure everything that needed to be packed was packed. Zipping up the bag, he headed out of the bedroom to where Jim was waiting.

“You excited, Bones?” Jim asked excitedly as they walked to the shuttle bay.

“It should be interesting,” Leonard nodded smiling.

~~~

That night, Leonard spent an abnormally long time in the shower, making sure every bit of him was clean and mentally preparing himself.

“Bones, you doing alright in there?” Jim asked through the door, clearly concerned.

“Just fine,” Leonard answered checking he’d rinsed off thoroughly before turning the water off. He took his time drying off, then wrapped the towel around his waist, took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

Jim was sitting on the bed reading, wearing just a pair of boxers.

“Half an hour minimum,” Leonard said pulling on his boxers.

Jim looked up at him. “That why you took so long?”

“What did you think I was doing? Jerking off?”

Jim shrugged and went back to his book.

~

An hour later, Leonard was back in the bathroom leaning against the counter, naked, doing the last bits of his mental preparation. When he walked out, Jim was smiling at him.

“C’mere.” He extended a hand to Leonard, who slowly walked forward and took it.

Jim kept him at arm’s length, looking him over, grinning. “Fuck, you look good,” he whispered under his breath before tracing his fingers up Leonard’s arm, over his shoulder, and part way down his chest.

Leonard gasped and shuddered. Jim pulled him closer, running his hands over every inch of skin he could and placing feather light kisses on Leonard’s neck. He lifted his head after a minute and tried to look Leonard in the eye, but the doctor kept his gaze downcast.

“Look at me…” Jim began but before he could say please, Leonard’s gazed flickered over his face. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Leonard answered softly.

Jim kissed his jaw and the brunette let out a soft sigh. “On the bed,” Jim ordered.

Leonard reluctantly pulled away and got onto the bed, sitting in the middle.

“Lay on your stomach.”

He shifted around and did as he was told. After a minute he let out a small whine when Jim didn’t get onto the bed. Instead, Jim was simply looking him over slowly. The blond looked at Leonard’s desperate expression, fascinated. He climbed onto the bed, tracing his finger over Leonard’s spine, watching as the brunette instantly relaxed. He leaned down slowly kissing his shoulder blades, top of his back, and down his spine.

“Fuck, Len, you’re gonna look so good all spread out for me, aren’t you? Gonna let me fuck that tight ass of yours?”

Leonard turned his head and moaned into a pillow.

“You like the sound of that, sweetheart? You like the sound of me fucking you?”

Leonard nodded.

“Maybe I’ll even have you suck my cock first.”

“Please,” Leonard moaned, catching Jim off guard.

Five minutes later, Jim was sitting against the headboard while Leonard licked and sucked and hummed softly around Jim’s cock. Jim had his hand tangled in his hair, guiding his head gently. He abruptly pulled Leonard off and moved away from him. Leonard let out an involuntary whimper at the complete loss of contact.

Jim reached over and rubbed his leg. “On your back.” He patted Leonard’s hip.

The brunette immediately moved over and onto his back. His mind was already a little fuzzy as Jim pulled his hands above his head and tied them to the headboard.

“God, you really do look good like this,” Jim murmured.

He spent the next several minutes kissing and marking up every inch of Leonard’s body, purposefully ignoring the doctor’s cock.

Leonard was in pure bliss. Jim’s hands and lips were everywhere. Eventually Jim nudged Leonard’s hips up and stuck a towel covered pillow underneath them. After applying a little lubricant to his fingers, he slowly eased one into Leonard’s ass. He kept one hand on Leonard’s knee and kissed him as he added another finger.

It wasn’t until Jim was easily working three fingers in Leonard’s ass that he sat back and removed his hand from the brunette’s knee that Leonard yanked sharply on the restraints. His eyes shot open and he looked around panicking.

“Jim,” he whined as he continued struggling against the restraints.

Jim withdrew his fingers from Leonard’s ass, wiping them off on the towel, then leaned over him and rested his hands on Leonard’s forearms. “Color. Give me a color,” he said firmly.

“Red,” Leonard whispered.

In an instant, Jim was untying the restraints. Leonard put his arms around him as soon as his arms were free. Jim just laid there, trapped in his boyfriend’s tight hold.

“Leonard, can you talk to me?”

Leonard gave a small shake of his head.

“Ok, can we move over a bit? I don’t want to be making it harder for you to breathe.”

Leonard nodded and Jim carefully helped him onto his side so they were face to face. The doctor kept his tight hold on Jim, completely unwilling to let go.

“I’ve got you. You’re ok,” Jim murmured.

Ten minutes later, Leonard choked out, “Need you.”

“You have me. I’m right here.”

“No, during. I need you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I need you touching me.”

“I was touching—oh, like that.”

“Or I need to be touching you.”

“Ok, good to know,” Jim nodded, pressing a kiss to the corner of Leonard’s mouth.

“I’m hungry,” Leonard said suddenly a minute later.

“I can go get you something to eat, but you’ll have to let go of me.”

“Oh, yeah. Never mind then.”

Jim lightly stroked Leonard’s back, heart aching. He’d never seen this side of him and it terrified him.

“Can you get me some water?” Leonard asked softly after a while.

“Of course. Can I get up though?”

Leonard reluctantly removed his arms from around Jim, letting him get up. Jim kissed his cheek before standing and heading to the kitchenette. He returned with a few flavors of protein bars and a water bottle.

~

A little less than an hour later, Jim sat with Leonard curled up in his arms while they watched a movie, waiting for Leonard to finish coming back to himself and be ready to talk.

“Are you alright?” Leonard asked looking at Jim’s face.

“Yeah, you scared me a little, but I am alright. Are you?”

Leonard nodded, “I think so.”

“Are you ready to talk?”

“Yeah.”

Jim hesitated for a moment before asking, “Is all of this normal for your aftercare? I mean, I know you said it takes you a while, but was this within the norm?”

“Relatively so. I think. I’ve only really been a submissive a few times.”

“And I’m guessing there was no bondage.”

“Arms pinned down and such but that was it…”

The two talked until Leonard started dozing off.

***

Two months later, Leonard was laying with his knees pulled to his chest, gripping the headboard as hard as he could and staring up at Jim desperately as the blond pushed a third finger into his ass.

“You’re doing so good. You look so good spread out for me like this, babe,” Jim murmured as he curled his fingers up against Leonard’s prostate for a brief moment then began to actively avoid touching it. He leaned down and kissed him, rubbing the brunette’s calf his hand was resting on.

“Jim, please,” Leonard groaned bucking his hips, trying to get Jim’s fingers deeper or at least against his prostate again.

“Use your words.”

Leonard whined when Jim stilled his fingers. “Fuck me,” he finally said, panting.

“Now, was that so hard?” Jim withdrew his fingers, smiling as the brunette frowned. He rested his now free hand on Leonard’s other leg before leaning down and stroking the sweat dampened hair of the doctor’s forehead. “I have to let go for a moment, alright?”

Leonard nodded, “Alright.”

Jim kissed his cheek before sitting back. The doctor lowered his legs so his feet were resting on the bed and loosened his grip on the headboard then squirmed and looked at him desperately.

“Breathe, I’m right here,” Jim soothed as he applied lubricant to his cock. As soon as he could, he rested a free hand on Leonard’s knee causing the brunette to relax. “You ok?”

“Yeah.”

Jim rubbed his thumb against Leonard’s knee as he slowly eased his dick into the doctor’s ass. As Jim gave the first slow thrust, before he could stop the brunette, Leonard had let go of the headboard and was grabbing onto the blond.

“Bones, hands,” Jim reminded between thrusts.

Leonard just gripped tighter and Jim sighed, pausing for a moment to take the doctor’s hands in his and pin them above Leonard’s head. He half expected Leonard to start panicking at being restrained so he was mildly surprised when the brunette relaxed a little more. Jim recovered quickly before starting a steady pace, grinning as Leonard’s eyes fluttered shut.

“You look so good like this, babe. Feel so good. All warm and tight for me. So fucking good,” Jim murmured between moans.

“Jim…” Leonard whined.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

“I am.”

Leonard squirmed and frowned. “You’re going too slow.”

“If I go faster, you’ll come sooner.”

“And?”

Jim leaned down smirking and whispered, “So I’m not gonna go faster.”

Leonard bucked his hips up against Jim’s, only to have him stop.

“No, stay still. Got it?” Jim asked firmly.

“Yes.”

Jim resumed his slow pace, grinning at Leonard’s completely blissed expression and the occasional groans that fell from his lips.

“Jim, please…” Leonard moaned a few minutes later, clenching one of his fists as he tried to stay still.

“If I let go of one of your wrists, you have to keep your arm there.”

Leonard nodded, staring up at Jim as the blond let go of his wrist and reached between them. Jim traced a finger over Leonard’s aching cock before taking it in his hand beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The doctor reached over and gripped part of the pillow next to him as he fought the urge to buck his hips up against Jim’s hand. Moments later, he gave in as he came across his chest and stomach.

“Fuck, babe…” Jim groaned against his neck, coming deep in Leonard’s ass. After a minute, he let go of Leonard’s wrist and looked down at his boyfriend. He watched the brunette’s face as he slowly pulled out.

Leonard’s eyes were still closed and he had a small smile on his face. Jim moved to lay next to him, pushing Leonard’s sweaty hair off his forehead gently then lightly stroking his arm while he grabbed the no longer warm, damp washcloth off the nightstand and cleaned himself up the best he could. He tossed it aside as Leonard’s eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey,” Jim smiled.

“Hi,” Leonard whispered.

“I have to head to the bathroom for a minute to get to a warm washcloth. Alright?”

Leonard gave a small nod. “Alright.”

Jim leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up. While he was out of sight in the bathroom, he rambled about some experimental device Scotty was working on. “…I told him that one day he’s going to end up dead if he keeps doing experiments like that,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed, stopping at the dresser for boxers. He pulled on one of the pairs of boxers then sat next to Leonard as he gently cleaned the sweat and cum off him.

Leonard let out a soft hum in response. Once he was cleaned up and helped into a pair of boxers, Jim laid down next to him, pulling the covers over the two of them. He pulled Leonard closer, smiling when the brunette snuggled up against him.

“Let me know when you’re ready to talk or if you need anything,” Jim said softly, stroking Leonard’s back.

Leonard nodded and let out a content sigh.

~

Twenty minutes later, Leonard looked up at Jim, who smiled back at him.

“Don’t go thinking I’m going to be submissive on a regular basis,” Leonard said.

Jim laughed. “I take it you’re ready to talk now?”

“Water first,” Leonard nodded.  

The blond pulled away and grabbed one of the water bottles off the nightstand, handing it over to Leonard. “Where do you want to start?” Jim asked after Leonard took a few long gulps of water and put the cap back on the bottle.

“Yeah.”

“So, did you like it?” Jim asked nervously.

“Very much. I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t like it.”

“Was it better than…”

“A lot better than last time.”

“Was there anything you didn’t like much?”

Leonard frowned, thinking for a minute. “It was really difficult trying not to move. Kinda distracted me cause I had to focus on it.”

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Were you okay with how I held you down?”

“Yeah, it was a lot better than having my hands tied up.”

“You did really well keeping your hands on the headboard when I was opening you up.”

Leonard gave a small smile as Jim kissed his forehead.

“What did you or didn’t you like?” Jim asked softly.

“I didn’t like you leaving me to get the washcloth. I liked that it was fresh and warm and that you talked to me while you did it, but I didn’t like you leaving me.”

“I’ll see what I can do in the future. Assuming you do want to do this again.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, at some point.”

“I look forward to it,” Jim smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
